


Apocalyptic Life

by Jadter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, oh god this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadter/pseuds/Jadter
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse is always terrible but Daniel finds a way. He finds a journal and decides to write down important events that happen to him.





	1. Day 1-10

Day 1 – I found this journal in a bunker. There were a bunch of pens lying around so I've decided to write my life in it. My name is Daniel and I'm a survivor of the apocalypse. 

Day 2 – It's been a few months since the end of the world. I haven't really thought about what led up to the Zombie Apocalypse. Some say it was American aggression, but others say it was China refusing to work with the rest of the world. I believe that a bunch of loons got their hands on a bio-weapon and went nuts. 

Day 3 – I've found a group of survivors. They're hiding out in an apartment building. There is enough of them to fill up this place. I think I'm going to stay here a bit. 

Day 4 – These people are extremely boring. I'm planning on leaving soon. 

Day 5 – I left the survivors but not before raiding their supplies. I didn't want all of them coming after me, so I set the building on fire. 

Day 6 – I'm lost. I've been wandering nonstop since I left the apartments and I haven't slept since. 

Day 7 – I've found a settlement. 

Day 8 – I've been scouting out this settlement and I think I'm ready to try to get in. 

Day 9 –They let me in. 

Day 10 – I don’t know what to do now that I'm safe. I'm going to go look for a copy of the Holy Bible. I have a plan.


	2. Apocalyptic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zombie Apocalypse is always terrible but Daniel finds a way. He finds a journal and decides to write down important events that happen to him.

Day 11 - I've found a copy of the Bible. Every good settlement needs a new religion and I'm going to provide one. 

Day 12 - It's taken most of the day but I've finally finished it. I went and found some like minded people to help me start it. I think I'm going to call it The Church of the Dead God. 

Day 13 - I've turned my home into a church every night. Attendance is still pretty slow but it'll probably pick up soon enough. 

Day 14 - The zombies outside the walls are increasing in number. Does that mean that there is a chance that they can get in? 

Day 15 - The Church is going perfectly. I have a good amount of permanent members and a even bigger amount of people who visit every now and then. 

Day 16 - The people in charge are giving me a place to turn into a church. They'll be done in a few days.

Day 17 - There were some people outside my house this morning. They were protesting my new religion. The guards pushed them away.

Day 18 - I've started a plan to get the settlements guards to want to keep me safe. 

Day 19 - They're done with my church. It looks great.

Day 20 - I can't believe that this religion thing has gone so well. I can't wait for my next idea.


	3. Day 21-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zombie Apocalypse is always terrible but Daniel finds a way. He finds a journal and decides to write down important events that happen to him.

Day 21 - My religion has spread like wildfire throughout the settlement. They offered me a position in the rule making process. I accepted.

Day 22 - I sent a few missionaries with one of our trade caravans. I have begun to get used to the bureaucracy that is running a town.

Day 23 - We have agreed to send out a few people to start a new settlement. Our missionaries have come back successful in converting another town. I sent some to a new town and others back to help the religion out.

Day 24 - I've slowly begun planning out the deaths of the other leaders. Once they're out of the way, I can rule this town the way I want it. My own little empire in the apocalypse.

Day 25 - I've gotten allies on my side that will support my coup. Our first settlement has started out nicely. The Church is spreading farther and farther. It'll all be perfect.

Day 26 - I started the coup. I took a page out of that old War of the Stars movie and framed my fellow leaders as evil dictators who want to take over. The fighting so far is bloody and ruthless. I don't know if the settlement will be able to survive once this civil war is over whether I win or lose.

Day 27 - I've done it. The leaders are dead and I'm the last one. I've organized more groups to go out and start new outposts. We thankfully didn't lose too many people. They were merely badly injured. 

Day 28 - I've begun planning a war. I will unite all of the other towns and settlements in this country under my control. I'm like the post-apocalyptic Genghis Khan.

Day 29 - The war has started. I've marched on towns and set up safe zones. I've sent soldiers to the walls of friendly settlements and demanded they surrender. I've gang pressed common survivors into my army and cities.

Day 30 - I've begun to have nightmares about my old life and what my family would say if they saw me now. I can't stop. There is an alliance of settlements against me. The war has gone bad and started stalling. Everything is falling apart.


	4. Apocalyptic LIfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prophet, a Warmonger, a Leader, a Failure. These are the words that describe Daniel and his journey.

Day 31 - I have less and less free time to write in the Journal. I know the Journal is important but so is everything else. I can't manage everything. What has gone wrong?

 

Day 46 - They've burned down my outer towns of my little empire. My war machine has been pulled back and we're trying to salvage the situation.

 

Day 68 - I've lost all but my capital, my first few settlements, and the first town I conquered. My religion is cracking and falling apart. 

 

Day 99 - They've pushed us back to the capital. I've begun an escape plan. I need to get out. I WILL GET OUT.

 

Day 104 - I finally have some time to write. I abandoned the city, set off some explosives, and led a horde to the city and invading army. I cannot stop now. I will find a new project. I will find a new purpose. I will not stop.

 

Day 208 - I've been bit. I lost so much blood. I shoved the zombie off me and stumbled off. Everyone seems to know who I am. The Monster of Dead Gods is my new title. I'm going to die. I don't want to die. If I have to die, then I'm going to leave a legacy. I will go on a bloodthirsty rampage and leave everyone TERRIFIED of The Monster of Dead Gods.

 

Day 1 - I found this journal lying in a pool of blood. There was a corpse laying next to it. The Monster of Dead Gods. What a joke. The pages are little old. I think maybe about a year but who knows. The infamous monster was just a crazed maniac who thought himself above all others. He certainly deserved whatever he got. I'll keep the journal for a bit. Who knows maybe it'll help out one day.


End file.
